


Just do it for the memories (say kimchi!)

by chronosaurus (kimnamjin)



Series: Two Kids Stories [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bang Chan is Whipped, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Extreme Fluff (tm), Felix is baking brownies, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Photography, Sappy bang chan, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chanlix being angels, i guess....., idk maybe there is a plot...who knows, if u read my other chanlix “hoodie season” u will probs like this, it’s cute i promise, making memories, photography fluff ??, set during gods menu promos, they kinda have a similar vibe uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimnamjin/pseuds/chronosaurus
Summary: Felix looked down at Chan, his eyes hooded and dark. His smile is coy and perfect on his lips, as he slipped his phone free of his pants pocket.“Can I take a photo of you, hyung?”Chan’s cheeks flushed scarlet on instinct, and asked, “A photo...ofme?Now?”“Why?”Chan can assure Felix that he isnotphoto worthy right now. He's barefaced, for one. For two, he’s wearing his work out clothes from his hour at the gym before producing. His curls are weighty and greasy with residual sweat, glomping ringlets together in a wild muss. For three, his ears and cheeks arebrightred, from nothing but Felix’s random offer alone.Felix’s smile eased down a bit on his lips. Became a tad more endeared. He shrugged his shoulders, and held his phone out; as if a peace offering. As if to placate Chan’s severe shyness.“Just wanna capture this memory.” He explained, nodding with his chin at his smartphone.(Inspired by ChanLix’s duet song from Two Kids Song, in which Felix has taken to capturing random photos, all in the name of “saving memories”. Chan doesn't understand at first, but he comes around to the idea soon enough.)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Two Kids Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846813
Comments: 34
Kudos: 300





	Just do it for the memories (say kimchi!)

There’s a knock on Chan’s studio door, right as he put the finishing touch on a beat he’s been tinkering with for a few hours. 

****

_Perfect timing,_ he thought, spinning his rolling chair around. The night is trudging towards midnight, and Chan has _no_ idea who could be paying him such an unexpected visit so late into the evening. Last time he left his studio, to grab a fresh box of pineapple juice from the company cafeteria, the halls of JYP HQ were positively _deserted._ All the staff left for the day _hours_ ago, leaving the hallways disconcertingly empty and the company deadly silent. 

****

So Chan has no clue who could have knocked so daintily on his studio door at nearing-midnight, but he still chirped, “Come in!” all the same, while spinning his chair towards the source of the disturbance. 

****

The door opened, revealing a familiar sight in the threshold. A blonde dye job, such an ethereal shade of platinum it almost appears lavender. Still perfectly parted and expertly styled, in spite of the lateness of the hour. His dark roots are growing in, streaks of starkly opposing black juxtaposed to artificial blonde. A makeup-free face, putting his auburn freckles on full display in the harsh fluorescent lighting of Chan’s studio. 

****

“Felix?” Chan asked, clearly taken aback by the sight of the younger Aussie. 

****

Felix smiled, and nudged his way through the door. He padded into Chan’s studio, his chunky sneakers squeaking against the floorboards, and over to his leader’s side. “Hey, hyung.” He said, simply. Offering no explanation as to the reason for his visit _whatsoever_. 

****

Chan is still horribly confused as to why Felix decided to randomly swing by his studio, _let_ _alone_ so late at night. He pursed his lips, as Felix came over to lean his hip against the edge of Chan’s work desk. “Do you need something, Lix? I’ll be working for a bit longer, but I’d be happy to walk you back to the dorms, if that’s what you wa—”

****

Felix shook his head, and Chan’s offer petered out in his throat at the movement.

****

Felix looked down at Chan, his eyes hooded and dark. His smile is coy and perfect on his lips, as he slipped his phone free of his pants pocket. He clicked on the device, and swiped the home screen open. 

****

“Can I take a photo of you, hyung?” 

****

Chan would have sworn he was hearing things, had it not been for the sight of his professional grade headphones sitting pretty _next_ to his keyboard. As in, _not_ over his ears. Felix _did_ just ask him that, huh.

****

Chan’s cheeks flushed scarlet on instinct, and asked, “A photo...of _me?_ Now?” 

****

“ _Why?”_

****

Chan can assure Felix that he is _not_ photo worthy right now. He's barefaced, for one. His skin is sallow from the quality of the bulbs in the ceiling, exacerbating the dark circles under his eyes. For two, he’s wearing his work out clothes from his hour at the gym before producing. His curls are weighty and greasy with residual sweat, glomping ringlets together in a wild muss. For three, his ears and cheeks are _bright_ red, from nothing but Felix’s random offer alone.

****

To put it simply, Chan would _not_ deem himself anything _remotely_ close to a model right now. All he’s doing is sitting before his laptop! In his rolling chair! _Why_ on earth would Felix want a _picture_ of... _this?_

****

Felix’s smile eased down a bit on his lips. Became a tad less wily, and a bit more endeared. He shrugged his shoulders, and held his phone out; as if a peace offering. As if to placate Chan’s severe shyness. “Just wanna capture this memory.” He explained, nodding with his chin at his smartphone.

****

_Capture the memory?_ Chan parroted, internally. 

****

Does this even _count_ as a memory? As something _worth_ remembering? 

****

Chan isn’t terribly convinced, but Felix looks nothing short of steadfast in his desire for a snapshot. Chan gulped, still less-than pleased with his appearance, but he reached up a hand to ruffle his curls nonetheless. His hair is tacky from sweat under his fingers, but he still attempted to arrange his thick tresses into _something_ akin to styled. He knows he’s nowhere near well-coiffed, but he tried. For Felix. 

****

“Alright,” Chan mused, with an airy chuckle. He spun his chair so he’s directly before Felix, and sat up straight against the ergonomic backrest. He made his spine ramrod, from where he’d been slouching for the last couple of hours. His vertebrae audibly popped from the severe shift in his posture, but he _tried._ For Felix. He's still on the better side embarrassed at the proposition of a photo while looking like _this,_ but he'll gladly deal with the heat on his cheeks if it'll make Felix happy. 

****

He looked up at Felix, above the polished eye of his phone camera lens, and Chan found himself grinning. Not for the imminent photo, but from the sight of his bandmate alone. “I’m ready.” 

****

And he is. As ready as he'll ever be, at least.

****

Felix nodded, and brought his phone into position. His toothy grinned widened as he gazed at Chan’s figure through the screen. “Say kimchi, hyung!” Felix quipped, in between giggles. 

****

“Kimchi!” Chan sang, throwing up a pair of peace signs right as the telltale _click_ of the camera sounded. Felix tapped his finger onto the shutter button. The deed is done. 

****

Felix looked appropriately satisfied as he poked at the picture in his album, and gave it a once over. “ _So cute,”_ Felix whispered under his breath, in purposefully hushed english. 

****

But Chan still heard all the same, and the heat on his cheeks only deepened, now creeping down to dye the pale flesh of his neck. 

****

“Thanks, Channie hyung.” Quipped Felix, through his grin. 

****

Chan doesn’t know why, but he suddenly became startlingly cognizant of his heart pounding in his chest. The beating isn’t necessarily _faster_ than normal, or any harder than his typical rate, but he just...found himself _feeling_ it. Just feeling his heart beating, and becoming aware of the implications. He’s alive, and breathing, and _happy._ Felix made him realize it. Because of his bandmate, Chan appreciated the thrumming in his chest for a few wonderful seconds. 

****

He should do that more often, he thinks. 

****

Maybe Felix is the reason for the beat of his heart, the catalyst that gives him the opportunity to live and love and laugh. Each pound like an individual click of a shutter, allowing Chan to capture beautiful memories with his members. With _Felix._

****

“No, Lix.” Chan mused, still looking up at the younger Aussie from his rolling chair.

****

Felix’s freckles look like the stars in his eyes, and Chan is hypnotized. He’s made of stars and interlocking galaxies, as far as Chan’s concerned. Balls of cosmic light stacked and stacked until a being is fashioned from the brilliance. 

****

“Thank _you.”_

**_  
  
  
_ **

📷

**_  
  
_ **

Two days after the night at Chan’s studio, the leader took an idle stroll into the dorm kitchen, after listlessly scrolling through YouTube in his room and coming up goose eggs. 

****

Felix is working tirelessly at the counter, cracking eggs into a plastic bowl and pouring milk and sugar into measuring cups. There’s a freshly opened 10KG sack of all-purpose flour resting on the seat of a nearby chair, and Chan is honestly surprised the slighter boy managed to heave it up all on his own. Felix grabbed a whisk, and began to stir the wet ingredients in one bowl. 

****

“Whatcha up to, Lix?” Asked Chan, as he sidled up the younger’s side. There’s an opened box of grocery-store brownie mix on the counter, next to the oven. It’s currently pre-heating, the internal wiring fiery orange with the steady increase in temperature. 

****

Felix didn’t even startle at the addition of Chan’s presence. “Just whipping up some more brownies, since Hyunjin mentioned he’s craving something sweet.” Said Felix, smiling down at the bowl as he whisks together the milk and eggs. 

****

Chan nodded, and took it upon himself to shut his trap and _watch._ Just soak in the sight of Felix in his recently discovered element, as he pulls over the bowl of dry ingredients and stirs together the flour and sugar and chocolatey brownie mix. Each movement of his hand is so practiced, so controlled, Chan wouldn’t be surprised to learn Felix was actually a master baker in a past life. Maybe in his present life, to boot. 

****

Then, a thought popped into Chan’s head. Two nights ago, when Felix visited him at the studio. 

****

_“Can I take a photo of you, hyung?”_ Felix’s question echoed through Chan’s head, making his skin prickle. 

****

_To capture the memory._

****

Chan’s heart boomed in his chest, as the weight of his phone in his pants pocket made itself _very_ much known. 

****

Without thinking, Chan buried a hand in said pocket, and retrieved his phone. He turned on the device, and tapped his camera open. Also, without thinking. 

****

_While_ thinking, however, he asked, “Can I take a picture of you, Felix?”

****

Deja vu at its finest. 

****

Felix finally pried his focused gaze off the bowl of dry ingredients, and found Chan’s eyes immediately. “A picture?” He repeated, with a small cock of his head. His blonde hair is kept off his forehead with a fluffy pink headband, and Chan would be hard pressed to find someone more adorable than baker-extraordinaire Lee Felix. 

****

Chan nodded, “Yeah. To...you know,” he gestured towards Felix and his army of measuring cups, absentmindedly weaving his phone through the air. “Capture...the memory?” 

****

He’s still getting the hang of this _‘taking random pictures’_ deal, okay?

****

The scene is so _simple,_ so ordinary, but Chan _knows_ he'd regret not saving the moment in a photo, for posterity. Maybe it's _because_ of the routine, domestic nature of Felix working away with his brownie mix that Chan felt such an innate desire to _capture the memory._ So he doesn't forget. So he _can't_ forget _._

****

Felix set the whisk down, so he can safely chuckle into a tiny little fist. He turned on his socked feet, so he’s facing Chan. “Sure, hyung.” He mused, “Capture away.” 

****

And Chan was about to do just that, when _something_ on the counter caught his attention. There’s a dash of flour on the faux-granite, a flurry of white powder that _just_ missed the lip of the bowl. Chan snickered in anticipation, as he darted his free-hand forward and dipped the pads of his fingers into the flour. Dark tracks are left in the wake of his hand, as more of the counter becomes visible under the stray pile of flour. 

****

The tips of his digits are left powdery white, until he reached his hand out to smear two streaks of flour on Felix’s cheek. He doubled his hand back, and dotted the last bit of flour on Felix’s button nose. As if preparatory war-paint before going off to the great dessert-war, Felix’s olive skin is soon peppered in abstract, feathery white. A streak of flour blots out some of his freckles, and Chan suddenly felt a tad regretful. 

****

It didn’t last long, as Felix began to laugh when Chan pulled his hand back. “Thanks, hyung.” He cooed, somewhat sarcastically. “Is this the newest makeup look for the comeback?” 

****

It _does_ work well with the cooking theme of their album, Chan can't deny. Maybe he _should_ be taking notes, for the next stylist consultation. 

****

But for now, Chan merely matched the younger Aussie’s giggles, and brought up his phone. He wiped the residual flour on his fingers onto his black joggers, staining ghostly white onto the fabric, before positioning his thumb over the shutter button. 

****

Now _this_ is a memory, Chan thinks. _This_ is something worth capturing, when compared to a painfully boring scene such as Chan working the night away at his laptop. At least, as far as Chan’s concerned. 

****

Felix is grinning at Chan, eyes sparkly and shining with joy. The bowls of mixed ingredients are arranged perfectly on the counter behind him, alongside the torn box of dessert base. A sweeter still-life could never be found. Felix’s skin is covered with Chan’s flour-handiwork, but he looks like the happiest boy on earth. And Chan would have believed just that, until he took _himself_ into account. 

****

They can share the title of happiest boy on earth, he supposes. 

****

“Say kimchi!” Chan sing-songed.

****

Felix’s grin widened, “Kimchi!” 

****

Chan snapped the picture. 

****

A second later he set the photo as his lockscreen, while Felix turned back to his spread and mixed the wet and dry ingredients together, his smile still blinding despite now directed down at his dessert mix. His cheeks are still smeared with flour, but he made no immediate move to wipe off Chan's little gift. Soon a nice, ideally thick brownie batter is taking shape in the mixing bowl. Chan's own mouth began to water at the sight, as Felix stirred the chocolatey goop to perfection. 

****

The moment passed, but the sentimentality is still fresh in the air. The scene has long-since changed, but the image of Felix smiling at Chan through his camera lens remains; both in Chan’s photo album, and in his heart. 

****

Now Chan is _really_ starting to see the appeal of taking photos of such random, humdrum events throughout the day. Maybe, on second thought, they're not so humdrum after all. 

****

Now, he doesn't realize how it took him so long to _start_. 

**_  
  
_ **

📷

**_  
  
  
  
_ **

“Ugh, I’m _so exhausted,”_ Griped Felix, as he climbed the last rung of the bunk-bed ladder. He flopped down, making the flimsy metal bed-frame shake with his added weight. 

****

He whined it in English, and Felix either heavily exaggerated his accent for Chan’s sake, or it really is just _that_ thick, still. Either way, those wonderfully familiar tonal shifts, and the almost _tangible_ way each accented syllable curved and swooped through the air brought Chan an immeasurable sense of comfort. 

****

He may be in a modest bunk bed in a modest dormitory in Seoul, but he's _also_ in a modest bunk bed in a modest dorm with _Felix._ And when Chan is with Felix, no matter the continent or season or time of day, he's _home._

****

Chan is already in bed—already in _Felix’s_ bed, he should make the distinction. Chan and Felix have recently taken to spending the night together, in Felix’s top bunk. Even though summer in Korea is a _killer,_ and their doubled body heat is doing the stifling humidity no favors, they couldn't be bothered to sleep in separate beds for the sake of their already overworked sweat glands. 

****

“Same.” Chan readily agreed, in his own patented Aussie drawl. Q _uietly,_ because Changbin is snoring away on the bottom bunk, snuggling an old, now somewhat tattered Gyu to his chest. Chan yawned as soon as he finished speaking, a physical representation of _how much_ he agrees with Felix’s sentiment. 

****

Felix crawled up to Chan’s side, and fit his thin frame in the small sliver of mattress left available. He cuddled up snug to Chan, propping his chin on the older’s shoulder and throwing a leg over Chan’s muscular thighs. Felix breathed, contentedly, and the puff of air acted as make-shift air conditioning against the sweat on Chan’s skin. 

****

It took some wiggling and adjusting on both their parts, but Chan eventually managed to snake an arm under Felix’s neck, so he can grab onto his shoulder. He massaged the flesh, pressing his fingers into the wiry muscle until he felt Felix’s body fully relax.

****

They’re both well-past the point of sleepy, but Chan still made a point to innocently pose, “Selfie?” 

****

He’s addicted, just like that. He thinks he may have a problem.

****

Or maybe it’s not a problem at all, because Felix laughed in the wake of the query, all tired and languid and sweet like a steep pour of maple syrup. “ _Now?”_ Felix retorted, but Chan can tell by the note of his voice that he’s joking. At least, _partly._

****

From just the one word, Felix understands. 

****

His question is perfectly valid, as well. They’re both very-much barefaced before bed, skin dewy from sweat and eyelids heavy. Their cheeks are reddened from a combined byproduct of their cuddling; equally from the revved up heat as much as from the tenderness of their intimacy. Hell, they can barely keep their _eyes open_ , what with how exhausted they are.

****

Chan still took the bait, anyways. “Capturing memories, and all that? _You_ started it, Fe’.” He said, without missing a beat. 

****

Felix quirked his brows, at his leader's bold accusation. “You got me there, hyung.” He admitted. “But it seems I've created a monster. And a very cute one, at that.” 

****

Chan can't even argue, as far as the ‘ _created a photo-snapping monster’_ part is concerned. So he didn't. 

****

But with that, Felix found his phone, caught between the mattress and the high-sides of the metal bed frame and dangerously close to dying from low battery. He turned on the device, and swiped open his camera. 

****

He held the phone up, extending his arm high above their snuggling bodies. The perfect angle, even though their faces are hardly discernible in the lowlight. 

****

But the lack of aesthetic lighting doesn't matter. The twinkle in their eyes can still be seen, through the camera lens. Their beaming grins, albeit slightly softened around the edges from exhaustion, are still readily visible on their lips. 

****

And _that,_ more than a perfectly diffused background or professional studio lighting, is what _really_ matters. 

****

Honestly, Chan wholeheartedly didn't understand Felix, when he first explained his want for a photo of Chan is his studio. He just didn't _get it._ He gets the desire to keep memories, sure, but he now realizes he didn't understand what counted as...well.. _memories._ Chan always thought memories worth keeping were... _life altering_ moments. Their first music show win, for example. Getting rookie award after rookie award, or filming a new music video. Fansigns, reality show trips, _those_ Chan deemed as _memories worthy of keeping._

****

But now he _understands_ what Felix means. He gets it now, that the every day is just as beautiful, just as _memorable_ as award shows and comeback pre-recordings. Seeing the members in the dorm, living their private lives as they want, is just as deserving of commemoration. _Living,_ not as idols, but as _people,_ bonded and linked through their years of love and music. 

****

Felix baking brownies is just as important as them winning a trophy. Chan producing a new track is just as worthy of remembering as their fans screaming their names with adoration. These are snaps of their _lives_ that they can relive _forever,_ now that they've been immortalized on digital film. Now Chan can _never_ forget the day Felix baked brownies, because Hyunjin was hungry. Now Felix can _never_ forget the moment Chan was clacking away on his production software at midnight in his studio. 

****

Chan has a feeling he'll need to invest in some larger memory storage, as far as his phone’s photo album goes. 

****

Felix held up an adorably tiny finger heart, as Chan leaned closer and made a kissy face mere millimeters from Felix’s freckled cheek. 

****

Like the night in the studio, Chan became increasingly aware of his heart beating. Steady pounding, in time with Felix’s. He can feel it, with how their bodies are pressed together. 

****

His chest feels so full, so stuffed with wonderfully gauzy warmth, Chan swears he felt his heart double in size. 

****

“Kimchi!” Felix and Chan cooed, in perfect unison. Chan's was a bit awkward, what with how he's puckering his lips at Felix’s cheek. 

****

Felix gave the shutter button one tap.

****

The picture is snapped.

****

They captured the memory, forever.

****

And Chan has _never_ been happier to be a sweaty, barefaced mess in bed with Felix. 

**Author's Note:**

> my semester starts tmmr so i wanted to post smth nice n fluffy on my last day of break uwu! i love chanlix so much,,,they make me so happy,,my favorite angel boys
> 
> last part of this series will probably be up next week! if ur reading my hyunin magical realism fic, that will return to weekly updates once this series is completed :’) 
> 
> kudos n stuff make my day n motivate me to write ❤️


End file.
